


Gonna Make You Sweat

by bonotje



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is pleasantly surprised by what he finds when he gets home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been in my head (and email) as Sweaty!Darren Fic, so lotsa sweat on that boy for sure. Porn Without Plot with quite the weird beginning :P

When Chris comes home he hears a rhythmic thump, swoosh, thump sound coming from the living room. When he walks through the doorway he was greeted by one is the most ridiculous, but at the same time stupidly hot sights. Darren is jump roping in the middle of the room, sweat dripping from his curls and his shirt clinging to his chest.

“What are you doing,” he asks.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” is all he gets back from Darren.

“Darren why are you skipping? How long have you been doing this, you’re drenched?” Chris is getting a bit flushed just looking at all the sweat dripping down the length of Darren’s neck and following the line down to the dip between his collarbones.

“Need to get rid of- some- some excess energy. Been at it for – uh- a while now,” Darren breathes out, still jumping.

“Well isn’t there more than just the excess energy gone by now?”

“Nah,” Darren shrugs, but stops jumping nonetheless.

“I must say it was quite a welcome, if not unusual, sight to come home to.”

“Really? Like me working out, getting all sweaty?”

“It looks like you’re drowning in it, but for some reason it is also really hot,” Chris responds. He moves in closer to the sweat soaked man in front of him, tangling their hands together. Close up the tangible smell of sweat hits his nose and Chris lets out a soft moan. Darren always sweats so much when they’re having sex and it’s so hot when he glows with it, but now he’s sweaty already and all Chris wants to do is try and get him to glow with it even more. He pulls on the hand that he’s clutching, his other hand landing on a sweaty bicep as he leans in for a heated kiss. The scent is so overwhelming now that he needs his nose to breathe through, so sharp.

Darren makes a happy sound when their lips meet, pushing back with fervor. Their tongues push into each other’s mouths hard, the mood switching around instantly. Chris needs to have Darren on his hands and knees like yesterday. Needs to pull on those drenched curls and fuck into him where sweat has crawled its way down.

As soon as the image hit him he starts to tug on Darren’s shirt, licking up his neck before pulling away slightly to tug the shirt the rest of the way of. “Fuck, Darren. Taste so fucking good.”

“Chris, fuck me, come on,” Darren grunts as he grabs for Chris’ shirt.

Pants get wrangled off and soon Chris is shoving his hand down the back of the couch searching for the bottle of lube he knows is hidden there.

They meet in another heated kiss, dicks bobbing into each other. His hand land on the other man’s shoulder and start to push him down. Darren follows through easily, falling to his knees. He looks up at Chris with hungry eyes that have Chris burying his hand in his curls, shifting closer slightly. Eagerly Darren attaches his mouth to the dick in front of him. Licking up the shaft before sucking on the head roughly, making Chris buck his hips forward, hands twisting in his hair.  Darren wraps his lips around his dick and starts to sink down over it. Bobbing up and down slowly with hard sucks. Chris looks down on him, he looks fucking beautiful. Glistening with drying sweat, lips lollipop red and his eyes closed in pleasure. And Chris needs to have him now. He tugs on Darren’s hair, who pops of his cock with a loud noise, his hips straining forward minutely.

He tugs Darren back up only to bend him over the back of the sofa immediately. Reaching for the lube as he smoothens his other hand down Darren’s back. Muscles gleaming. He teases a dry finger over his hole. “Come on, Chris,” Darren groans.

“Okay, okay,” he says as he clicks open the tube and squeezes some lube on his fingers. He rubs his middle finger over the puckered rim for a second before pushing it in slowly. He knows Darren will get impatient otherwise. He makes quick work of prepping Darren, knowing he likes it just a little rough.

Chris grabs both of Darren’s cheeks in his hands and closes up to him whispering in his ear. “You gonna be good for me?”

“Fuck, yes yes Chris always.” And with that Darren just let’s himself fall down to the ground on his hands and knees. Stunned by the sight before him Chris just stares for a bit before kneeling down to line himself up. Darren’s  moan cuts of as he starts to push in slowly. He inches in further and further until his balls rest against Darren.  As he starts to fuck Darren’s arms give out slightly. Resting his head on the carpet as he starts to roll his hips back onto Chris’ cock.

He smoothens one of his hands up from where it had been gripping Darren’s hips and pushes at his shoulder slightly making him fall down even more. Nose pressed into the carpet now Darren keeps working back onto his cock. He looks so goddamned beautiful like this, Chris thinks, gleaming wet and moving so fluidly. Chris reaches further down for his hand and tangles them together, squeezing tightly. Fucking up hard, wanting to hear Darren cry out. And he does, he does oh so prettily. He let’s go of Darren’s hand, runs it back over his hips and back, feels the newly formed sweat, before he squeezes at the back of his neck, fingers wrapping around it for just a second. Then rest his hand next to Darren’s on the ground, who reaches out with a finger to brush over Chris’ fingers. Little movements like that tell Chris that Darren is enjoying this just as much as him. Fucking hard and sensual at the same time.

Chris pushes him down into the carpet even more, laying down over Darren’s back. Kissing up the side of his neck, licking up the sweat running down it and just breathing him in deeply. Their hands seem to have tangled together again as they move with each other. Darren’s hips the only things not fully on the ground, pushing up ever so slightly as Chris moves into him. Their tangled hands wrap around Darren’s chest as Chris moves up higher onto his back. One leg now crossed over one of Darren. Gyrating his hips instead of really fucking into him. They’re both breathing harshly as they move together, broken of moans escaping Darren’s mouth. “Fuck,” Chris breathes into his neck, kissing down the side of it, straining to get to Darren’s mouth. Knowing what Chris wants Darren moves his head sideways to press their lips together. Not really kissing, more so breathing into each other’s mouths, cutting of breathless moans.

They’re so close, pressed together everywhere possible and slick with sweat. Moving together slowly but purposefully. He feels Darren’s ass clench around him with every thrust against his prostate. “Fuck Chris, so good.” Chris feels the familiar heat settle in his gut, getting closer with each perfectly matched thrust. “You close?” he groans into the back off Darren’s neck. “So close.”

Pushing his body back up from where he’s been attached to the muscled back, Chris finds his hands gripping Darren’s hips again. His own hips moving faster, pushing back in and out roughly working for release. Darren’s moans spurring him on perfectly as he tries to hit the right spot over and over again. They’re both so fucking close, his muscles starting to protest as he feels Darren stiffen around him. A drawn out moan follows as he comes, untouched, come leaking from the his straining cock. Chris keeps on working for it as Darren’s body slumps under his grip. “Just. A. Little. More,” he pants as he thrusts a final few times before it comes, the perfect release. Moan broken off as his orgasm keeps hitting him until the last of his cum is buried in Darren’s ass.

“Fucking hell! God that was awesome,” Darren grunts from under him.

“Yeah, what you said,” Chris replies unable to really speak right now.

“I think my forehead has carpet burn,” Darren laughs as he nudges Chris to roll over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darrendoesaynil on tumblr prompted this after I posted the first chapter: I liked your fic I'm gonna make you sweat, I had been looking for something like this. Do you think you could write a follow up where darren has to hide his rugburn ? Thanks a lot!:)
> 
> This is what I made of it :P

Darren wakes up the next day feeling sore, he doesn’t know how they managed to crawl their way towards their bed but they did. He does a full body stretch when he realizes he won’t be going back to sleep, his face scrunching up at the feeling. And then he feels it, the skin of his forehead hurts when it’s pulled in a frown. He rubs his hand over his forehead and feels the rough texture underneath his fingers. He makes his way over to the bathroom and looks at his face in the mirror. On his forehead and nose are harsh red patches, carpet burn. “Damn,” he sighs.

“What’s wrong?” he hears Chris croak from their bed.

 

After quickly splashing some water into his face Darren walks back into the bedroom, “See for yourself.”

“Wha-? Oh, oh god, you look ridiculous,” Chris chuckles, before quickly asking if Darren is alright.

“Yeah I’m fine, just hurts when I move my forehead too much.”

“Don’t pull too many funny faces today then,” Chris says before pressing a kiss to the rough skin of Darren’s forehead.

“Ugh, make-up is gonna hate me. Hopefully they can cover it. I should probably come up with a convincing lie right? Any ideas babe?”

“Hmm, yoga? Say you were trying to one of those head stand type of poses but failed? If you say you tripped on the stairs they’ll want to know if you’re okay.”

“It’ll have to do,” Darren sighed as he pulled a beanie over his head to cover the burn for now.

**

“Dude, what’d you do to your head?” Chord asks as he walks into the make-up trailer.

“Hmm?” His beanie must have slipped back on his head.

“Your forehead, dude, that looks like some nasty carpet burn. What’d you and Chris get up to last night?”

“What? Nothing. I just failed at doing yoga,” he says, but he feels the warmth spreading through his cheeks already.

“Sure dude. Hope the orgasm was worth how ridiculous you look right now,” Chord grinned.

It was, it definitely was, Darren just hoped that the make-up ladies would actually buy his lie.

**

“Darren, what did you do to you forehead? God this is gonna be a bitch to cover,” Lisa from make-up groaned as she appraised his face.

“Turns out I fail at yoga,” Darren shrugged, hoping she’d buy it. She didn’t look all that convinced, but shrugged and got to work.

**

During the day Darren kept scratching his forehead. ‘Damn this burn fucking itches,’ he thought making his way to the table that Chris was sitting at, eating his lunch.

“You okay?” Chris asked as his hand once again scratched over the hidden burn, getting more and more uncovered. He really needed a massive touch up, but the make-up only made it itch more.

“Mhm, just fucking itches.”

“Did they buy your lie in make-up?”

“Not sure, but Lisa didn’t ask. Chord saw right through me though.”

“Ah, so that’s why he’s been looking at me both impressed and weirded out all morning.”

“Ugh, I just hope he won’t blab, but knowing Chord half of the cast already knows by now.”

**

Sure enough once they made their way back onto set Kevin came up to them smirking. “Had some fun last night boys?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chris waved him off.

“Sure you don’t, you must have worked him over pretty good if I have to believe Chord on how big that burn mark was,” he said patting Chris on the shoulder.

“Well, well, I knew you two were some kinky bastards, but damn,” Naya grinned as she sat down on the loft’s couch next to Darren, getting ready for their scene.

Darren groaned and yelled, “Chord! I’m gonna kill you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this yahoo ask on google that would totally have been something Darren had done if he had the time to wait for replies http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20060908185954AAc4K97 Love the comment saying sounds like something kinky happened :P.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also saved to my computer as jump roping fic, but I didn't want to spoil :P This has been on my laptop for months now after I saw these gifs http://moanboymoan.tumblr.com/post/51088341559/chacha2939-cockyboys-jett-black-levi-karter , but took me ages to actually finish.


End file.
